When The First Snow Falls at Their Farewell
by Suzuhee86
Summary: "Kyo.. to?" / "Pemberitahuan untuk seluruh penumpang Shinkansen dengan nomor kereta B810AA, dimohon untuk bersiap-siap…" / "Salju pertama…" / "Aku bahagia… pernah bersama Miku-chan." / Sayounara. Aishiteiru, hatsukoi-kun. Miku x guessyourself. R&R!


**When the First Snow Falls at Their Farewell**

**An oneshot fanfiction by Kagurazaka Suzuran**

YAMAHA Corp. is **owner** of Vocaloid

Based on "When Love Ends for the First Time" **by** Hatsune Miku feat. Supercell

**Warnings:** possibly misstype, possibly OOC, possibly OC, possibly anti-climax, possibly weird, and possibly bad.

* * *

Tempat itu ramai. Banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya sejak tadi—sejak hampir dua puluh menit yang lalu ia tiba di stasiun ini. Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau waktu telah berjalan secepat itu? Tentu saja karena berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangan dengan rantai perak berbentuk daun yang tergantung dengan pas di pergelangan tangannya yang kecil. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Seketika, karbon dioksida yang dibuangnya tadi mengepul membentuk asap putih yang segera membaur dengan angin musim dingin yang berhembus pelan. Dibetulkannya kerah _turtle neck_ yang sepertinya tidak terlipat begitu baik karena saat angin dingin itu berhembus bulu tengkuknya langsung meremang kedinginan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya ke arah kerumunan orang-orang berpakain tebal seperti dirinya. Ya, di musim dingin seperti ini, bahkan di dalam stasiun kereta yang besar ini pun kau masih bisa kedinginan. Kemudian, pikirannya bertanya, apakah stasiun kereta api memang memiliki fasilitas penghangat ruangan atau tidak? Dengan cepat ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, menepis pertanyaan bodoh dan _random_ dalam otaknya. Matanya kembali mengedar, mencari sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Tidak menemukan siapa yang dicarinya, ia melirik lagi jam tangannya, hanya untuk melihat berapa lagi waktu yang tersisa untuknya. Untuk mereka.

"Miku-_chan_,"

Gadis itu menengok dengan cepat ketika namanya dipanggil. Aah, sosok itu. Sosok yang dicarinya itu kini berada di depannya dengan membawa dua buah _cup_ dengan asap mengepul keluar dari dalamnya. "Kopi?" tawar pemuda itu sambil duduk di samping Miku. Miku mengambil satu dari tangan kanan pemuda di sebelahnya, dan terus mendekapnya tanpa meminumnya seteguk pun. Pemuda yang memakai _long coat_ biru dongker di sebelahnya tahu Miku tidak begitu suka kopi, tapi ia tetap membawakannya. Tidak ada susu atau teh di _vending machine_ dekat toilet sana, maka dengan terpaksa ia mengambil dua _cup_ kopi.

Dan mereka pun terdiam. Yang satu menikmati kehangatan yang berasal dari beberapa seruput kopi hitam yang dipegangnya, yang seorang lagi hanya memutar-mutarkan _cup _panas itu di atas pangkuannya. Itu cukup memberikan kesepuluh jarinya yang hanya terbungkus sarung tangan tipis kehangatan di malam yang dingin seperti ini. Tanpa diketahui pemuda di sebelahnya, kembali ia melirik jam tangan yang rantainya terasa dingin di kulit putihnya.

Pukul 18.53. Ia mengeratkan jari-jarinya di permukaan _cup_ kopi itu, membuat isinya bergolak dan hampir menggelegak keluar.

_Sebentar lagi…_

"Haaa sial! Ini baru pertengahan November, tapi kenapa udara sudah terasa sangat dingin seperti ini?" pemuda di sebelahnya menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa dengan kasar dan cepat, seakan mengingikan kehangatan segera menjalar ke telapak tangannya. Miku sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah kekasihnya. _Mantan_ kekasihnya. Dilihatnya, _cup_ putih milik pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. Ah, mungkin dia sudah menghabiskannya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Mau pakai sarung tanganku?"

Pemuda itu merengut sesaat. "Mana _muat_… tanganmu, kan, kecil." Jawabnya sambil melirik singkat ke arah Miku. Gadis itu tertawa lepas untuk sesaat.

"Tanganmu yang terlalu besar, tahu…" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda, sekedar mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak. Tanganmu yang kecil. Sejak satu tahun lalu tidak berubah, tetap saja kecil." Pemuda itu tampak membela diri. Perawakannya yang terlihat dewasa ternyata mampu menutupi sifat aslinya. Wajah pemuda itu imut, seperti siswa tahun pertama di SMA. Wajah imut itu dipermanis dengan gaya rambut sederhana, lurus dan mengikuti asalnya. Poninya yang cukup panjang sungguh menambah poin _plus_ dalam penampilannya, apalagi postur tubuhnya yang tinggi—sekitar 175 _cm_—membuat ia menjadi idola sekolah selama tiga tahun masa SMA. Tiga tahun mengenalnya, namun Miku tahu tidak ada yang berubah dari pamuda ini. Ia hanya bertambah tinggi dan tampan, namun semua sifat-sifat yang disukai Miku sama sekali tidak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan.

"Sudah satu tahun, ya…" gumam gadis dengan _twin tail_ di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu mendengar gumamannya walau samar, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka berbohong karena menurutnya berbohong itu tak ada gunanya. Maka, dengan jujur kali ini ia katakan, ia merasa _bersalah_ pada mantan kekasihnya yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi tunggu stasiun yang cukup tinggi. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan ini secara langsung pada Miku, tapi, sungguh… ia merasa tidak berdaya dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh karena studinya di Kyoto yang cukup mendesak—orang tuanya mendesaknya, dan bukan berarti ia tidak mau. Jurusan Arsitektur di Universitas Kyoto adalah yang terbaik di seluruh negeri. Siapapun tahu itu, termasuk Miku. Mereka berdua—dia dan Miku—tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Keduanya mengerti, tapi sial, itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Berpisah hanya untuk melanjutkan studi, ia merasa menjadi pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan terkesan main-main pada gadis itu, padahal ia sangat menyayangi Miku. Lebih dari apapun dan siapapun.

* * *

"_Jadi pacarku, yuk?"_

'_TAK!'_

_Sumpit yang dipegang gadis berkuncir dua itu terjatuh sementara wajahnya terbengong-bengong menatap pemuda yang tengah cengar-cengir di depannya. Satu detik kemudian ia menyadari sumpitnya jatuh dan langsung memungutnya dengan gelagapan. Sumpit itu sudah kotor, tidak bisa dipakai lagi, padahal makan siangnya masih tersisa cukup banyak._

"_Wajah memerah Miku-_chan_ memang yang paling manis!" ujar cowok lagi sambil tetap cengengesan di tempatnya. Sumpit yang baru saja diambil Miku terjatuh lagi dan merah di wajahnya semakin menggelap. Cowok itu tergelak menyaksikan Miku meletakkan kotak makan yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke atas pangkuannya dengan pasrah tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya sangat merah dan tenggorokannya juga terasa kering pada saat itu._

_Cowok itu menyentuh tangan Miku lembut, membuat segala aktivitas yang dilakukannya terhenti, termasuk kinerja paru-parunya. Ia merasa sulit bernafas._

"_Bagaimana? Jadi pacarku, ya?"_

_Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata dengan iris terindah yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. Namun, ketika tangan besar itu menutup seluruh permukaan tangan kanan Miku dengan telapaknya sendiri, Miku memberanikan melihat iris itu dengan jelas. Tampak berkilauan di antara cahaya mentari siang di penghujung musim panas ini. Senyum khas pemuda itu tetap melekat di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat segar. Matanya masih menuntut jawaban atas ajakannya tadi, dan _twin tail_ khas Hatsune Miku itu bergoyang pelan ketika ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Miku dapat melihat dari matanya kalau ada sebesit garis kemerahan pada pipi pemuda itu ketika ia mengangguk._

_Detik itu juga, keduanya sama-sama merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia sedunia._

_

* * *

_

"_Pemberitahuan untuk seluruh penumpang Shinkansen dengan nomor kereta B810AA, dimohon untuk bersiap-siap…"_

Suara dari pengeras suara yang terpasang hampir di setiap sudut stasiun itu mengejutkan mereka. Dengan cemas, Miku memandang ujung rel kereta yang membentuk sebuah lengkungan—tempat kereta yang akan membawa pergi cintanya akan muncul. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan dengan jelas seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Cemas, takut, khawatir, tidak rela…

"Menurut jadwal, masih ada waktu sekitar tujuh menit lagi ketika keretanya datang. Shinkansen akan berhenti selama lima menit di setiap stasiun yang menjadi jadwalnya." Mantan kekasihnya mencoba menenangkannya—dan dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap arlojinya, seakan perkataan itu keluar dari sana. Padahal tanpa melihat arloji pun ia sudah hafal dengan jadwal kereta yang akan membawanya ke Kyoto. Pemuda itu hanya mengalihkan kekalutan yang juga menyergapnya.

Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Miku sedang menatapnya. Ia menepuk pelan bangku di sebelahnya. "Duduklah di sini sebentar lagi."

Ah, ternyata tanpa sadar tadi ia meloncat berdiri utntuk memastikan kedatangan kereta itu. Miku segera berbalik dan duduk di sebelah mantan kekasihnya. Aah, rasanya seperti dulu saja. Tidak, bahkan masih terasa seperti kemarin. Dengan duduk berdekatan seperti ini saja, ia sudah bisa merasakan sosok yang baginya selalu terlihat bersinar itu. Ya, lelaki ini selalu diliputi kehangatan. Keberadaannya membawa ketenangan sendiri bagi Miku. Nah, nanti, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan yang menenangkan seperti ini lagi? Semakin besar kecemasan yang menggerogoti kestabilan emosinya, semakin besar keinginannya untuk menangis. Tapi, ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan menangis malam ini. Setidaknya, tidak di depan dia.

Dan lengan itu merengkuhnya, menariknya sedikit ke pelukannya. Sekarang, ia tidak bisa tidak menangis.

* * *

"_Kyo.. to?"_

_Pemuda di hadapannya hanya terdiam. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa gadis di depannya ini sedang menuntut penjelasan lebih melalui sorot matanya. Rasa tidak percaya, kecewa, sakit, terlukis jelas di wajah yang seharusnya ceria itu._

"_Tolong…" suaranya terputus-putus. "tolong katakan lebih jelas lagi…"_

_Ia berdiri membelakangi gadis itu. Mendengar suaranya yang terputus-putus seperti itu saja, ia tidak sanggup. Bagaimana mungkin menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan keegoisannya dengan menatap langsung matanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sehari-hari? Dadanya terasa berat, sangat berat hingga ia seperti sulit bernafas. Ia benci perasaan menyiksa seperti ini, maka ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan cepat. Sungguh egois._

"_Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di sana. Kau tahu, Miku, arsitektur di sana sungguh bagus. Aku…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika mendengar suara isakkan pelan dari balik punggungnya. Hampir saja ia refleks membalikkan badannya dan berlari—meski jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah—untuk memeluk gadis rapuh itu, namun dengan cepat ia berhasil menahan pergolakkan batinnya dan memilih terdiam pada posisi awalnya._

"_Aku dan orang tuaku sepakat untuk melanjutkan hidupku di sana. Ada kerabat yang tinggal di sana dan aku bisa tinggal sementara di rumah mereka."_

_Hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Miku sudah tidak terisak lagi, namun ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk._

"_Kita… sampai di sini saja."_

_

* * *

_

Demi Tuhan, itu baru saja terjadi satu bulan yang lalu. Tepat 29 hari yang lalu, sehari sebelum hari jadi setahun berlangsungnya hubungan mereka. Tepat satu hari sebelum Miku memberikan hadiah _anniversary_ mereka yang telah disiapkannya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Hari itu, mereka mengakhiri hubungan percintaan mereka. Satu tahun yang benar-benar terasa manis. Mereka selalu disebut sebagai pasangan yang manis dan cocok. Mereka jarang meributkan hal besar. Sejauh ini, Miku tidak pernah sekalipun membuat kekasihnya marah, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Miku sering marah atau merajuk akibat ulah kekasihnya yang terkadang konyol dan menyebalkan. Tapi… demi Tuhan ia tidak rela tidak bisa menikmati lagi hari-hari di mana mereka tertawa bersama-sama!

"_Shinkansen dengan nomor kereta B810AA akan memasuki Stasiun Shinjuku dalam waktu lima menit lagi. Para penumpang…"_

Dalam rangkulannya, pemuda itu jelas bisa merasakan tubuh mungil yang dilapisi jaket tebal ini menegang. Ia yakin untuk beberapa detik yang lalu tubuhnya juga menggigil. Ah, udara memang semakin dingin, mungkin karena waktu mulai beranjak malam juga. Dan untuk saat ini, ia yakin bahwa ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya terhadap gadis yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas Miku.

_Sedikit saja. Sebentar saja egois untuk yang terakhir kalinya…_

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika sesuatu yang dingin jatuh di atas hidungnya. Perlahan, ia mulai melihat banyak butiran salju yang turun dan terjatuh di sekitar kakinya. Pandangan pemuda itu menerawang, mengingat kenangan manisnya dengan gadis tercintanya saat ini ketika awal musim dingin tahun lalu.

"Miku-_chan_, lihat…"

Miku mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati butiran-butiran kristal yang berjatuhan dari langit mulai memenuhi jalanan sekitar. Kristalan salju itu berkilau ketika terkena cahaya lampu peron.

"Salju pertama…"

* * *

"_Miku-_chan_, kau puas dengan kencan pertama kita?" tanyanya sambil mengubah cara berjalannya dari yang tadinya berada di sebelah Miku, sekarang jadi di depan Miku sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini, ia berjalan sambil menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan—berjalan mundur._

"_Jangan bertingkah begitu, nanti kau tersandung sesuatu." Ujar Miku sekedar mengingatkan. Bagaimanapun, mereka ini adalah siswa akhir tahun yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian negara. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil seperti itu rasanya kurang enak dilihat oleh orang sekitar._

"_Kalau ada sesuatu, Miku-_chan_ pasti akan memeringatkan aku." Sanggahnya dengan presentase keyakinan yang tinggi. Miku hanya mendengus sambil membuang muka mendengarnya._

"_Hei, hei, bagaimana menurutmu dengan kencan pertama kita?" tanyanya lagi, mengingat belum ada jawaban dari kekasihnya yang memakai _long boots_ dipadu dengan _onepiece_ dan _cardigan tosca_ yang panjang. Sangat cocok dengannya. Miku memandang kekasihnya yang masih saja berjalan mundur, seakan dia sudah _expert_ dalam melakukannya. Ia memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada pemuda di hadapannya._

"_Ya, puas." Jawabnya singkat, tapi mampu membuat kekasihnya itu melompat senang, tanpa menyadari di dekat kakinya ada seekor kucing yang sedang berjalan santai—sama-sama _meleng_. Seketika, kaki kucing itu terinjak dengan manis oleh pemuda yang memakai topi berbahan tebal berwarna putih sebagai penghias kepalanya. Tentu saja si kucing yang malang itu menyalang kaget sekaligus marah dengan bahasanya sendiri, sementara Miku menertawakan kekasihnya yang sama-sama kaget dengan si kucing. Kucing itu berlalu dengan gaya sombong dan meninggalkan 'si pelaku' yang masih saja menyunggingkan kata maaf kepadanya._

"_Sudah, berhenti minta maaf seperti itu dan kembalilah jalan dengan benar." Ujar Miku sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena ia terlalu bersemangat tertawa._

"_Kenapa kucing itu malah berlalu? Setidaknya, balaslah permintaan maafku."_

"_Hahahahaha, jangan bodoh! Itu hanya sebuah kucing, _sayang_… kau tidak dicakar saja masih untung. Coba kalau—"_

'_Cup'_

_Pemuda itu hanya nyengir lebar dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir yang dioles _glossy_—yang ternyata setelah dikecup _glossy _itu terasa seperti _strawberry _di bibirnya—membuat pemiliknya terdiam terpaku. Cengiran kemenangan semakin lebar di wajah si pelaku, karena sudah membuat kekasihnya yang sejak tadi menertawainya terdiam. Tentu saja ia lebih menikmati rona merah yang semakin lama semakin menggelap di wajah putih kekasihnya. Miku memang mudah sekali merasa malu, dan setiap merasa malu, rona merah itu akan menyebar di wajahnya dengan cepat. Itu adalah hal nomor satu yang menjadi kesukaannya._

"_Ayo pulang, udara semakin dingin. Aku khawatir akan turun sal—"_

_Aah, salju benar-benar turun. Dengan cepat, butiran kristal berbentuk segi enam itu menyebar ke seluruh permukaan bumi. Miku selalu suka salju. Ia suka ketika nafasnya menjadi uap putih yang langsung membaur dengan udara sekitar._

"_Salju pertama…"_

_Dan ia selalu bahagia ketika berhasil menyentuh salju pertama yang turun ke muka bumi dengan indra perabanya._

_Salju pertama, kencan pertama, hari jadi pertama, dan… ciuman pertama. Mungkin ia akan selalu mengingat hari ini sampai kapanpun._

_

* * *

_

Keretanya telah tiba. Ia bisa melihat moncong khas Shinkansen ketika berbelok memasuki peron nomor tiga. Ia tahu, saatnya telah tiba. Saatnya berpisah untuk selamanya. Ya, ia tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang masih mempertahankan posisi duduknya—merangkulnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak.

Ia tidak mau berpisah dengannya!

Keretanya kini benar-benar berhenti di hadapan mereka. Pintu kembar itu otomatis terbuka, memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang cukup terang dan terkesan nyaman. Dari jarak beberapa meter saja, Miku bisa merasakan hangatnya heater yang terpasang di kereta itu. Mantan kekasihnya itu masih belum beranjak memasuki kereta. Dia bahkan belum merubah posisi mereka. Jangan tanya Miku. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau _tosca_ itu pun tidak mau merubah posisi mereka.

_Kalau perlu, selamanya seperti ini._

"_Arigatou_, Miku,"

Miku tersentak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya demi melihat lawan bicaranya yang kini tengah tersenyum menatap Shinkansen yang pintunya terbuka itu. Matanya terlihat berkilau ketika menatap gerbong yang diterangi cahaya dari beberapa lampu putih yang tergantung di sana, atau seperti itulah pikiran Miku. _Apakah itu air mata?_

Ia melepaskan lengannya dari punggung kecil Miku. Tubunya yang tinggi berdiri meninggalkan kursi besi panjang yang dingin dan merunduk untuk mengambil tasnya, meninggalkan Miku yang masih terduduk lemas di kursi putih itu, memandang setiap gerakan dari pemuda itu dengan tidak berdaya.

_Jangan pergi…_

Pria itu terdiam. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kereta. Pintu itu masih terbuka. Ya, masih tersisa dua setengah menit lagi untuk keberangkatan dari Shinjuku. Masih tersisa dua setengah menit lagi bagi Miku untuk _mengatakannya_. Salju masih turun dan mulai menutup beberapa bagian rel.

Kaki jenjang yang dilapisi sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat gelap itu bahkan hampir memasuki kereta ketika sebuah tangan mungil yang tertutup sarung tangan berbahan lembut menahan tangannya. Ia tahu dengan pasti, tangan kecil nan hangat itu adalah milik Miku. Miku-_nya_. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berbalik demi mendapatkan sosok Miku yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya, menunduk.

Peluit tanda kereta akan diberangkatkan melengking nyaring. Demi apapun, Miku membenci bunyi peluit itu. Dia benci semakin diingatkan kalau waktunya tak banyak lagi. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat, seperti tidak mau dilepas.

_Jangan pergi…!_

"Miku-_chan_," Miku mendongak, tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa yang ia lihat sejak tadi adalah raut yang tak kalah tersiksanya dari wajahnya sendiri. Tangan yang sedang ditahannya itu membalasnya. Kedua tangan itu bergetar, pemiliknya tidak mampu menahan kegugupan dan ketakutan yang menyelubungi mereka. Waktu berjalan dan semakin habis. Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal sekaligus gemas karena ia merasa diburu-burui dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku bahagia telah bertemu dengan Miku-_chan_. Aku bahagia… pernah bersama Miku-_chan_."

Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau kini pertahanannya hancur. Miku sudah tidak dapat membendungnya air mata dan segala emosinya. Pipi yang sedikit memerah karena dingin yang semakin menggigit itu berkilauan karena bulir air mata yang terkena bias cahaya lampu peron. Seberapa pun besar keinginan laki-laki untuk menghapus air matanya, memeluknya, menenangkannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir dan kini waktu menuntutnya untuk segera melepas tautan hangat mereka.

"Miku-_chan_… lepaskan tanganku. Pintunya akan tertutup sebentar lagi."

Miku mendengarnya, bersamaan dengan dibunyikan lagi peluit tanda keberangkatan dari petugas peron. Satu persatu tiap gerbong Shinkansen menutup pintunya secara otomatis. Tanpa ia sadari, tautannya melemah, dan _dia_ menghilang dengan cepat dari genggamannya. Ia masih terpaku pada tempatnya, masih tertunduk, menyembunyikan isaknya yang menjadi-jadi. Tangan kanannya masih menggantung di udara, meski terasa lemas, namun ia tetap ingin mempertahankan posisinya. Tangannya masih berusaha mencari jejak kehangatan yang ditinggalkan orang itu.

Shinkansen meneriakkan sirene keberangkatan kebanggaannya. Tinggal menghitung _countdown_ untuk kereta itu membawa cintanya pergi. Tinggal menghitung detik-detik separuh jiwanya ikut pergi bersama kereta itu.

"Miku-_chan_,"

Entah kenapa. Entah kenapa dengan pintu besi berlapis cat putih menawan dan dihias dengan kaca tebal berwarna cokelat kehitaman sebagai pembatas di antara mereka, Miku masih bisa mendegar suaranya yang memanggil namanya. Ia segera mendongakkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, menatap langsung pada wajah yang sedang tersenyum—dipaksakan tersenyum—di balik kaca tebal itu. Tangan mereka bertaut secara imajinatif—saling menempelkan telapak tangan pada kaca tebal yang dingin itu. Terbaca jelas. Terbaca jelas apa yang diucapkan pria itu sambil berbisik ketika seorang petugas meneriaki Miku untuk mundur beberapa langkah karena sebentar lagi Shinkansen akan berangkat.

Kereta itu mulai berjalan pelan, meninggalkan Miku yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang sejak tadi tiada hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terdiam sendirian di pinggir peron, tanpa berniat membalikkan badan dan duduk sebentar di kursi besi tadi untuk sekedar duduk. Ia tahu kakinya sangat lemas dan bergetar, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh lemas sejak tadi kalau saja bukan karena akal pikirannya yang melayang-layang karena kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ia memutar sedikit kakinya dan menatap kosong pada rel gelap yang melintang ke selatan sana. Tidak terlihat apa-apa di sana, kecuali rel itu sendiri yang diterangi lampu bercahaya putih, dan cahaya yang berpendar dari bangunan-bangunan tinggi Shinjuku yang dipadu dengan lampu-lampu jalan. Tidak terlihat lagi kereta tercepat nomor satu di Jepang yang baru saja meninggalkan kota ini sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sampai detik terakhir, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Bahwa ia ingin berkata, 'baik-baik, ya, di sana'. Bahkan untuk sekedar berkata 'selamat tinggal' pun ia tak mampu. Matanya masih memadang jauh pada jalur kereta yang membawa kekasih hatinya pergi, berharap kereta itu akan kembali dan memulangkan cintanya. Mungkin hubungan mereka boleh dikatakan sudah berakhir, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menuntut Miku untuk mengakhiri perasaannya pada laki-laki itu.

Setelah pikirannnya kembali dan ia sadar sudah tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan lagi di sini, ia membalikkan badannya dan berniat pulang. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas kursi besi putih panjang yang tadi menjadi tempat terakhirnya duduk berdampingan bersama mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak berniat untuk berhenti di sana untuk sekedar mencari—kembali—jejak-jejak kehangatan orang itu di sana. Itu hanya akan memancingnya menangis kembali. Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong soal menangis, ia bahkan tidak mampu menepati janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya di saat terakhir seperti tadi. Ia tersenyum singkat, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Stasiun Shinjuku masih ramai seperti tadi. Ini baru setengah delapan malam, beberapa menit lagi stasiun ini akan semakin padat oleh orang-orang yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Miku memilih untuk segera pulang dan menghangatkan diri di dalam _kotatsu_ hangat di rumahnya, mungkin ditambah dengan keripik rasa daun bawang dan teh olong. Salju pertama tahun ini buruk sekali. Udara sangat dingin menggigit persendiannya yang hanya dilapisi mantel yang tidak seberapa tebalnya itu. Buruknya lagi, ia sama sekali tidak memakai _stocking_ atau sejenisnya untuk menutupi daerah betis sampai pahanya, sekedar untuk menjaga agar kaki tidak kaku dan malah berakhir dengan kram.

Ya… salju pertama tahun ini adalah yang terburuk di sepanjang hidupnya.

Ia tahu betul penampilannya sedikit mencolok dengan mata sembab, hidung merah, dan jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya, tapi ia tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk sekedar merapikan diri di toilet. Ia bahkan menghiraukan _vending machine_ khusus minuman panas yang berdiri kaku di pojok _lobby_ ketika menuju pintu keluar, meski sudut matanya berhasil mengirim sinyal penglihatannya ke otaknya dan mengolahnya menjadi sebuah kenangan untuk hari ini.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika ia berhasil berada di luar stasiun. Ia menengadah ke langit untuk melihat apakah salju bertambah deras atau tidak, agar ia bisa memutuskan untuk minta dijemput atau pulang sendiri. Tapi, ternyata salju tidak turun terlalu deras. Miku termenung sejenak ketika memandang salju-salju itu, dan tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Diraihnya ponselnya yang berwarna putih susu dari dalam kantong mantelnya dan membuka _flip-_nya. Ia terdiam cukup lama ketika memandang sebuah kontak nama di layar ponselnya. Ia ragu ketika ibu jarinya menekan tombol pilihan dan akhirnya berakhir dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakannya pada _orang itu_. Banyak sekali yang ingin disampaikan, tetapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sebuah suara pun. Tetapi ia tidak naif. Ia tahu pasti, kalau ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu, ia tidak akan menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan lompat ke dalam kereta dan memeluk pria itu erat. Logika tidak akan bisa disalahkan di saat emosi yang menjadi pemenang.

_Tetapi…_

Tanpa sadar otaknya memerintahkan ibu jarinya untuk menekan pilihan '_send e-mail'_, dan kini ibu jari itu telah menari-nari lincah di atas _keypad_ ponselnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup berisik. Mungkin Miku memang ahli dalam mengetik _e-mail_ tanpa melihat ke layar ponsel. Mungkin ia sudah hafal pilihan huruf yang ada di ponselnya. Ia terus mengetik sambil berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sama-sama sedang melintas _zebra cross_.

_Tetapi orang itu telah mengatakannya._

Setelah sampai di seberang, Miku berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar melihat LCD ponselnya—melihat isi _e-mail_ yang akan dikirimnya ke orang itu beberapa saat lagi. Ia tersenyum singkat dan menekan tombol _yes_. Kakinya melangkah kembali menuju halte bus terdekat untuk mencapai rumahnya.

* * *

"_Miku-_chan_, _sayounara_."_

_**Sayounara. Aishiteiru, hatsukoi-kun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_When the First Snow Falls at Their Farewell_

_End_

_

* * *

_

**Author's last words.**

Inspirasi pas maghrib, tapi baru dikerjain tengah malem. Alhasil saya ga tidur semaleman. Karakterisasinya ancur banget saya akuin. Saya membuat fic ini berdasarkan rasa suka saya kepada lagu "When Love Ends for the First Time"nya Miku. Liriknya keren banget, tapi sayang saya gagal mengembangkannya jadi super angst di sini. di sini, kalian bebas membayangkan siapa yang jadi mantannya Miku ini. mau mikir ini Kaito juga boleh. mau mikir ini yang lain juga boleh, terserah. saya sih pengennya OC, tapi berkali-kali malah kebayang si Kai-chan. heu...

Semoga ga bingung ya pas baca, karena saya sadar saya nulisnya random banget. Udah gitu banyak huruf miringnya. Beberapa ada yang karena emang itu istilah asing, dan ada yang berupa penekanan semata. Semoga bisa paham, ya, amin.

Ohya, _hatsukoi_ is mean cinta pertama. Oke? ;)

Jya, **R E V I E W** o kudasai~


End file.
